Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka is one of the main supporting characters of the series, a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, a member of the Inuzuka Clan, and He and his partner, Akamaru are both members of Team Kurenai. Appearance Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. In Kaipuden, Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt seen in his fight with Sakon and Ukon, with a blue headband and blue sandals. He, along with the rest of the young Konoha ninja, dons the standard Konohagakure shinobi outfit during the Fourth Great Ninja War. In Shippuden, each piece of his outfit, including his headband, switched to a black color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. History At a very young age, Akamaru was given to Kiba by his mother, Tsume Inuzuka, and both of them became the best of friends very soon after. Before entering the Ninja Academy, Kiba and Akamaru played a lot together, causing Tsume to get angry because they weren't training enough. During Kiba's time at the academy, he often cut class with Akamaru, stating that he wasn't suited to sit still at a desk, or otherwise getting into trouble, along with Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Together, these four would skip class and go to the practice hall (not to practice). They thought that it was fun to also test the patience of Iruka Umino, their chūnin-sensei. At some time in the past, Kiba knew his father; but because of his mother's attitude, Tsume scared him away, leaving him just with her and his sister Hana Inuzuka. Despite this, Kiba stays in a close relationship with his sister and mother, although he seems to agree that Tsume is rather frightening. Jutsu Powers & Abilities Original Plot Chunin Exam Arc During the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kiba used Akamaru to spy on the other examinees' tests and tell him the answers. During the second phase of the exam, while Team 8 easily took an Earth scroll from a rival team, Kiba wished to acquire yet another to narrow the competition, despite Shino and Hinata's reservations. While investigating a confrontation between two teams, they witnessed Gaara killing three Rain Genin, with Akamaru being traumatised by the amount of power he sensed from Gaara. Kiba was matched against Naruto in the seventh match of the preliminaries. Kiba thought that he would easily win, since Naruto had been the worst student at the academy. Naruto then became extremely annoyed at Kiba's low opinion of him. While Kiba initially had an advantage, due to his superior speed and strengthening Akamaru with a Military Rations Pill, Naruto tricked him into knocking Akamaru unconscious, then, after farting in Kiba's face (overwhelming his sense of smell and disorienting him), defeated him with the first use of Naruto Uzumaki Barrage. Kiba regained consciousness on the stretcher, and urged Hinata to forfeit if she was matched against Gaara or Neji Hyuga. A month later, at the finals, Kiba watched the match between Naruto and Neji with Hinata. He appeared to have gained respect for Naruto at this point, as, when he heard Izumo and Kotetsu doubting Naruto's abilities to win, Kiba remembered how he had thought the same thing during his own match with Naruto, and had ended up losing. He also loudly cheered for Naruto during the match. After Kabuto healed Hinata when she began coughing up blood, he rendered Kiba unconscious (in the anime, he was about to recognise him), leaving him unable to assist the Konoha ninja during the invasion. Sasuke Retrieval Arc As a request from Shikamaru, Kiba was the only member from his team to participate in the task of stopping Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from Konoha. Kiba was lined in front of the group due to the fact that he knows most of the Land of Fire's terrain and with his scent of smell, he could not only track Sasuke's scent, he could also detect the enemies' scent to avoid any traps in the way. Kiba smelled the Sound Four and proceeded to attack, but they were trapped by Jirōbō. After escaping, Neji and Chōji stayed behind fighting their corresponding opponent. Kiba and the others continued their pursuing for Sasuke, and soon they caught up with Sakon and Tayuya and engaged them in battle. After Naruto seized the container holding Sasuke, Akamaru set off a bunch of exploding tags, but one with the result of knocking Kiba along with Sakon and Ukon off a cliff. Kiba and Akamaru started fighting them, but when Sakon and Ukon pushed their curse mark into level two, their power increased in such a huge way leaving Kiba and Akamaru with the only option to use his new technique Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf. Despite using this technique and their Wolf Fang Over Fang, the brothers were able to block their attack with Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon. Tsunaku's Introduction OVA Saga Three weeks later, Kiba and the rest of the Rookie 11 met Tsunaku, at the age of 7, (By Tsunade, so that she can let her son, Tsunade have older friends than just the kids at the Ninja Academy except for Konohamaru and Hanabi). Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Search for Sayoko, Fumito, and Tsuraiko Saga Second Chunin Exam Saga Prevention of the Uchiha Massacre Saga Orochimaru Infltration Saga Five Nation Battle Royale Saga Higure's Ark Invasion Saga Harukugan's Downfall Saga Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga Five Kage Summit Saga Final Great Ninja War Saga Category:Human Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja